Ash and His Pokemon
by Haytham
Summary: Heavily recommended for Ash fans, Ash goes on a new kind of journey. A bit of Humor mixed in. COMPLETED
1. Ash's Journey

  
  
  
  
  
Ash and His Pokemon  
Part 1  
  
One day in Johto, Ash is trying to sleep, but lots of memorys are coming back.  
Ash remembered his Butterfree.  
Ash(thinking): Butterfree..... You were always my friend.......   
Then he remembred his Primeape.  
Ash(thinking): Primeape....... I remember you battling for me.....  
Then he remembred his Pidgeot.  
Ash(thinking): Pidgeot........ I remember you flying me......  
Then he remembred his Lapras.  
Ash(thinking): Lapras......... You always let me ride on your back......  
Then his Charizard entered his memory.  
Ash(thinking): Charizard...... Your fire always gave me confidence......  
And finally his Squirtle.  
Ash(thinking): Squirtle....... You saved my life.......   
And he drifted off to sleep. Next Day.......   
Misty:" Todays a beautiful day, right Ash?"  
Ash(vaguely):" What? oh, yeah."  
Misty:" What's wrong Ash?"  
Ash:" Nothing......"  
Usually when they were walking Ash is in the lead, but this time Misty and Brock were in front and Ash slowly slumped behind looking at the ground.  
Misty(To Brock):" There's something wrong with Ash today."  
Brock nodded. Suddenly......  
Voice 1:" Prepare for trouble!"  
Voice 2:" And make it double!"  
Voice 1:" To protect the world from devastation!"  
Voice 2:" To unite all people within our nation!"  
Voice 1:" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
Voice 2:" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
Jessie:" Jessie!"  
James:" James!"  
Jessie:" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
James:" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
Meowth:" Meowth! That's right!"  
Jessie:" Hand over that pikachu!"  
Ash(vaguely):" I don't want to lose another pokemon......"  
Jessie:" You know it's no use!"  
Brock(To Misty):" Strange, Ash usually fights back when Team Rocket attacks."  
James took out a rocket launcher.  
James:" Hand over Pikachu or we'll blast you to Kingdom Come!"  
Ash(vaguely:"Never...."  
James:" You asked for it!"  
James fired a rocket straight at Ash.   
Misty:" No! Ash!"  
Misty quickly pushed Ash out of the way and the rocket barely missed her leg.  
Misty:" Ash! Are you insane? You have to fight back!"  
Ash:" Oh.... Chikorita go..... Vine whip....."  
Chikorita vine whipped the rocket launcher out of James' hand.  
Ash:" Pikachu.... Thunderbolt......."  
Pikachu hit Team Rocket with it's Thunderbolt.  
Team Rocket:" Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
Misty(To Ash):" Ash there's definetly something wrong with you!"  
Ash:" I don't know."  
Misty:" Did you have some kind of dream last night?"  
Ash:" Let me remember.... Oh yeah! I remembered all the pokemon I released."  
Misty:" Oh."  
They got to a Pokemon center in the middle of the forest.  
While their pokemon were getting healed, Ash, Misty, and Brock were talking.  
Brock:" Ash, why do you feel sad about your released pokemon?"  
Ash:" It's because I feel like I made a mistake releasing my pokemon."  
Misty:" You were making them happier, that's not a mistake."  
Ash:" I know, but after thinking it over, I found out that my loss in the Indigo League was because I released Butterfree and Primeape."  
Misty:" Perhaps you're right."  
Then it started to get dark.  
Nurse Joy:" Get to the dormitorys! It's getting dark!" Next Day....  
Brock is looking at the map.  
Brock:" Our next stop is Goldenrod City."  
Ash:" No."  
Brock:" What do you mean 'no'?"  
Ash:" I am gonna get my Pokemon back."  
Misty:" But Ash, you'll have to travel around the world!"  
Ash:" I'll have to do the impossible to be a pokemon master!"  
Brock:" That's the spirit! Let's go!"  
and they set off.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Somebody e-mail me a brief description of the episode where Ash released his Squirtle. I haven't seen it. And don't forget to tell in which city it took place! 


	2. Squirtle and Tracey

  
  
note: the information here might be inaccurate, so don't flame me.  
  
  
Ash and His Pokemon  
Part 2  
  
Ash continued his new journey to aquire his old pokemon.  
Ash:" We're nearly at the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix arena!"  
Misty:" I wonder if Squirtle is still there?"  
Ash, Misty, and Brock arrive at the arena.  
Ash:" Lets go inside!" inside.....  
Ash, Misty, and Brock found the Squirtle Squad and Officer Jenny.  
Brock ran up to Officer Jenny.  
Brock(love mode):" Officer Jenny, can I do anything for you?"  
Misty dragged Brock away.  
Misty:" Brock, you need SERIOUS therapy."  
Ash:" Officer Jenny, I need my Squirtle back."  
Officer Jenny:" But we need him to lead the team!"  
Brock(love mode):" Yeah Ash, the nice lady is right, you should listen to her."  
Misty hit Brock on the head with her magical mallet.  
Ash:" I know, we let the Squirtle Squad extinguish the flames of a burning house without my Squirtle. If they can do it in under 20 seconds, Squirtle's mine. Deal?"  
Officer Jenny:" Deal!" Outside......  
Squirtle sat next to Ash while the Squirtle Squad prepared to fight the fires on the wood house. Two charmeleons came and set the house alight. Everybody sported "Go Squirtle Squad!" flags and the referee had a stopwatch.  
Referee:"1...2...3... GO!"  
The Squirtle Squad started spraying water furiously around the flames.  
Ash(waving flag):" Go Squirtle Squad!"  
Misty(waving flag):" Go Squirtle Squad!"  
Brock(love mode):" Go Officer Jenny!"  
Misty gave him a small elbow.  
Brock(normal mode):" Er, Go Squirtle Squad!"  
The flames were smaller and within seconds they were extinguished.  
The referee pressed the stop button on his stopwatch. He showed it to everyone. It read: 19.9 seconds.  
Ash:" YAHOO! We won Squirtle!" Suddenly.....  
Jessie:" Prepare for trouble!"  
James:" And make it double!"  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!"  
James:" To unite all people within our nation!"  
Jessie:" To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
James:" To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
Jessie:" Jessie!"  
James:" James!"  
Jessie:" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
James:" Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
Meowth:" Meowth thats right!"  
Ash:" What do you want this time you freaks?"  
Jessie:" Handover all the Squirtles and Pikachu. And maybe we'll spare your life if you hand in every single pokemon you've got!"  
Ash:" Okay."  
James:" Okay? Jessie, did you hear that? The twerp actually was scared of us!"  
Ash:" In your dreams."  
Team Rocket fell down anime style.  
Ash laughed.  
Jessie:" I'll show you what happen to people who make fun of Team Rocket!"  
Meowth pressed a button on a remote control. The bottom of the ballon opened and a bomb dropped out setting a nearby forest alight. The Squirtle Squad, including Ash's squirtle, went to work.  
Ash:" The Squirtle Squad will take out the flames in no time!"  
Jessie:" Don't count on it kid!"  
Ash:" What?"  
James:" We used nitrogen in that bomb, which produce flames, but the element of water doesn't reduce the heat in the molecules of the flames, making them invincible to H2O!"  
Everbody (except James) had questioned looks on their faces.  
James:" In other words, water cannot put the fires out! This plan was devised by yours truly."  
James was right, the Squirtle Squad wasn't having luck in putting out the fire.  
Ash:" Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu Thunderbolted the balloon. Nothing happened.  
James:" Looks like the rubber coating we put on the balloon worked!"  
Ash:" This isn't my lucky day...."  
Voice:" Scyther! Slash!"  
A Scyther flew up to the ballon and cut it open. It blew away.  
Team Rocket:" Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!...."  
Team Rocket flew away.  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu turned around to find Tracey!  
Tracey:" Hi guys!"  
Ash:" Tracey! What are you doing here?"  
Tracey:" Well, Professor Oak sent me here to study how pokemon work in teams. And looks like I arrived when you were in trouble!"  
Misty:" But that fire couldn't be put out by water!"  
Tracey studied the fire for a few seconds.  
Tracey:" Did they use Nitrogen?"  
Misty:" That's what James said!"  
Tracey:" Marril Go! Bubblebeam!"  
Marril shot a thousand bubbles at the fire putting it out instantly.  
Officer Jenny:" I was gonna arrest them!"  
Brock( Love Mode):" Don't worry, you'll get'em next time!"  
Ash:" Well anyway we have to ask Squirtle if he wants to come with us. So Squirtle, do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay with your friends?"  
Squirtle looked at Ash, then at Officer Jenny. And then at Ash again, and then Officer Jenny again. He continued this for 10 seconds. Then he walked over to the Officer Jenny, and handed over his Squirtle Squad sunglasses.  
Squirtle:" Squirtle Squirt Squirt!(Translation: This is so you always remember me.)"  
Then Squirtle turned around and jumped up to Ash and hugged him.  
Ash:" Welcome back to the team, Squirtle!"  
Ash, Misty, and Brock, waved goodbye to the Squirtle Squad, Officer Jenny, and Tracey.  
Ash:" I wonder what's another pokemon I have released?"  
Brock:" Duh, Charizard!"  
Ash:" Oh yeah! Charasific Valley, here we come!"  
Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the sunset.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Note: I made up the science stuff, so you science goers don't flame me!   
P.S. Could you include in your review the name of the girl that owns Charasific Valley? 


	3. Charizard and the evolution

  
  
note: the information here might be inaccurate, so don't flame me.  
  
  
Ash and His Pokemon  
Part 3  
  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are climbing some canyons.  
Ash(exhausted):" I wish Charasific Valley wasn't this secluded."  
Misty(exhausted):" Me too."  
Misty(exhausted):" I wish we can reach the top of this canyon."  
Ash:" I got an idea."  
Ash took two pokeballs and threw them toward the top of the canyon. Chikorita and Bulbasaur materialised and lowered their vines for Ash and crew to climb on. At the top...  
Ash raised his head to see Charasific valley!  
Ash started running toward the valley. Misty and Brock followed. When they arrived, Lisa was there inside her house.  
Lisa:" Ash! What are you doing here?"  
Ash:" I want my Charizard back."  
Lisa:" Are you kidding? This is the best Charizard we ever had!"  
Ash:" Look. You view Charizard as property, I view him as my friend. I want him back."  
Lisa:" Giving you back Charizard is like trading a mew for a magikarp with an everstone on it. Your Charizard might have lost to my Charizard the first time, but after I unlocked his inner power he was the most powerful charizard that ever entered this valley."  
Ash:" Is Charizard really that powerful?"  
Lisa:" Sure, once a trainer came by and the charizard that used to belong to you easily beat his Kingdra."  
Ash, Misty, and Brock's mouth nearly dropped off when they heard this.  
Lisa:" Besides, he probably doesn't like you anyway."  
Ash:" I want to see him now."  
Lisa led Ash, Misty, and Brock outside. She went inside and came back out with Ash's Charizard, which was 10 feet taller than last time Ash saw him.  
Ash:" Whoa, Charizard, you've sure grown up!"  
As soon as Charizard saw Ash, he turned his head around angrily.  
Ash:" Charizard, don't you care about me anymore?"  
Charizard gave an angry growl.  
Ash:" I don't believe he doesn't like me anymore. Let's go guys, we have no bussiness here."  
Ash(With head slumped down and blank expression on his face), Misty, and Brock turned around to leave the valley. The haven't gone five feet before Charizard said something in pokemon language.  
Lisa:" He said he might give you a chance if your pokemon could beat him in battle."  
Hope returned to Ash's face.   
Ash:" Okay, I'm up to the challenge!"  
Lisa:" Okay, it's 1 on 6."  
Ash:" You mean Charizard versus all my pokemon?"  
Lisa:" Charizard is a one-pokemon army. He'll easily defeat all of them."  
Ash:" Okay, Charizard is a flying type, so I choose Pikachu!"  
Pikachu jumped in front of Charizard.  
Lisa:" I'll let Charizard choose his own moves."  
Charizard did a flamethrower.  
Ash:" Agility!"  
Pikachu dodged the flamethrower.  
Ash:" Now use thunderbolt!"  
Pikachu shocked Charizard. Charizard acted like he didn't feel a thing. Then Charizard did a flamethrower that took out Pikachu in one hit.   
Ash:" Pikachu return!"  
Pikachu had just enough energy to crawl back to Ash.  
Ash:" Go Squirtle!"  
Brock:" Ash is choosing his pokemon wisely."  
Charizard did a fire spin, Squirtle dodged it.  
Ash:" Squirtle water gun!"  
Squirtle fired gallons of water at Charizard. Charizard was only slightly hurt.  
Charizard did a slash, and Squirtle fainted, even though he withdrew into his shell.  
Ash:" Squirtle return! Time to fight fire with fire! Go Cyndaquil!"  
Charizard did a flamethrower and Cyndaquil was badly scorched, but still alive.   
Ash:" Cyndaquil flamethrower!"  
Cyndaquil's flamethrower hit head-on, but Charizard didn't feel a thing. Then Charizard did a fire blast that knocked out Cyndaquil.  
Ash:" This Charizard is invincible! Cyndaquil return! Go Heracross!"  
Misty:" Oh no, Heracross is a bug type, Charizard will easily win. Watch out Ash!"  
Ash:" Heracross! Mega Horn!"  
Heracross charged at Charizard and hit him square in the stomach with his horn. The first signs of pain showed on Charizard.  
Brock:" Looks like Ash isn't completely vulnerable!"  
Ash's victory was short-lived. Charizard quickly recovered and grabbed Heracross. Then he flew up into the sky and started flying round and round in the exact shape of the earth. When he was finished, he threw Heracross at the ground at full force. The attack was so powerful that a crater was formed. When the dust cleared Ash knew that no pokemon could survive that kind of seismic toss. Charizard landed and stepped back into battle position for the next pokemon.  
Ash:" Heracross return! Go...no I can't do it.....but I have to. Go.....Chikorita!"  
Misty:" Ash! Chikorita is a grass type and Charizard is a fire type so I think you better forfeit!"  
Ash:" No Misty, I won't forfeit. When I first began my pokemon journey I promised myself that I'll fight each battle to the end, no matter what how high the stakes are."  
Brock:" Ash sure has a good spirit."  
Misty:" I wonder if it'll do him any good."  
Brock:"Hey Ash, what about Cinnibar Island, you forfeited there the first time you challenged Blaine."  
Ash:" That was because Pikachu nearly died, that's the only time I can forfeit. Now Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"  
Chikorita fired the leaves at Charizard. Charizard just breathed on them and they stopped and crumbled to pieces. Ash, Misty, and Brock gasped.  
Lisa:" Remember that this Charizard has been trained by yours truly."  
Misty:" Ash! Don't give up to this show-off!"  
Ash:" I know, but all I have is.........Bulbasaur, go!"  
As soon as Bulbasaur saw Charizard he growled at him.  
Brock:" Looks like Bulbasaur is just as determined as Ash is."  
Misty:" Bulbasaur still doesn't stand a chance."  
Ash:" Bulbasaur, you have the only attack capable of defeating a Charizard this strong. Use it!"  
Bulbasaur started charging his solar beam. Charizard kept firing flamethrowers but Bulbasaur was dodging them and the light from the fire actually added to his solar beam! 2 minutes later....  
Bulbasaur still hasn't been hit by a single flamethrower and his bulb was as bright as the sun.  
Bulbasaur stupid dodging.   
Bulbasaur:" Bulba Bulba Bulbasaur saur!(Translation: It's time to lose you big lizard!)"  
Charizard laughed(In the best way a charizard can laugh, anyway).  
Ash:" Okay guys, time to cover your eyes, I don't think you'll want to witness the real power of Bulbasaur!"  
Ash covered his eyes. Misty and Brock didn't know what he was talking about until a light 10 times brighter than the sun came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and filled their world..... 10 seconds later........  
As the light faded, Ash took his hand off his eyes and looked at the battle field. What he saw was a panting bulbasaur and an unconcious charizard. Also Lisa was covering her eyes.  
Lisa:" Help! I think I'm blind!"  
Lisa opened her eyes. They were as normal as ever.  
Lisa:" Yes! I can see!"  
Ash:" Lisa I won."  
Lisa:" Oh no......"   
Then Bulbasaur started glowing. Then he changed shape and became Ivysaur!  
Ash:" Wow! Bulbasaur evolved!"  
Ivysaur:" Ivysaur Ivy Ivysaur(Translation: After seeing how much you needed my help I decided to evolve so you have better luck in your battles."  
Lisa:" I'll take your pokemon and charizard and heal them." After healing....  
Ash:" Charizard do you want to join me now?"  
Charizard said something in pokelaunguage.  
Lisa:" He said your a worthy enough trainer to train him. You can have him."  
Ash:" Welcome back Charizard."   
Brock:" What's our next destination."  
Ash:" Pallet Town! I need to get my Kanto pokemon too! Hey Charizard can you take us there?"  
Charizard nodded. Ash, Misty, and Brock climbed on him (Remember he is 10 feet taller) and flew off into the sunset with Lisa and the other charizards waving goodbye.  
  
To be continued......  
  
What did you think? Like it? Hate it? All reviews welcome(except flames, charizard'll absorb them)! Also, if you want to, you can guess what kind of solar beam Bulbasaur used. All I care is that you review. 


	4. Lapras and the war

  
  
Sorry it's been 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years since I last posted. But I've been on vacation AND ff.net crashed! Sorry!  
  
  
Ash and his pokemon  
Part 4  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were flying toward Pallet Town.  
Ash:" I think Charizard needs to rest, we've been flying for four hours."  
Misty searched the ground under them until she spotted a group of houses.  
Misty:" Look! There's a town! How about we land there?"  
Ash:" Charizard let's land!"  
Charizard flew down until he landed in the middle of the town.  
Ash took out a pokeball.  
Ash:" Charizard! Return!"  
A red beam came out of the pokeball and sucked Charizard inside.  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu looked around until their eyes fell on a familiar-looking building.   
Ash:" Hey! What's that?"  
Ash and the gang ran toward the building and looked at the sign. It read: Prof. Elm's laboratory.  
Brock:" Hey! We're in New Bark Town!"  
The sight of the laboratory made Ash remember his first day in Johto. He snickered at the thought of Totodile eating Jessie's hair. And then he remembered the mysterious pokemon he saw a few minutes before reaching the town.  
Ash(thinking): I wonder what that thing could have been?  
Misty:" Look! The pokemon center! Let's go inside!"  
The gang went inside and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy.  
Brock:" What other pokemon did Ash release?"  
Misty:" I know! Lapras!"  
Brock:" Ash never had a Lapras."  
Misty:" Cause you never saw him. Ash caught and released him while you were twadling with Prof. Ivy on Valencia Island."  
Brock:" Oh."  
Suddenly Ash's expression became blank.  
Misty:" Ash what's wrong?"  
Ash:" Lapras, I can't re-catch him."  
Misty:" Why?"  
Ash:" I can't just take him from his family! That would be kidnapping!"  
Misty:" You're right, Lapras does need a family."  
Misty(thinking): And I always thought of Ash to be greedy for pokemon. Next day.....  
Ash, Misty, and Brock took their pokemon from Nurse Joy and went outside.  
Brock:" I think we can continue to Pallet on foot."  
Ash:" Right."  
And they walked east of the town. 3 hours later.....  
Ash and the gang reached a small valley with a familiar group of houses and a big sanctuary at one end. A sign read: Welcome to Pallet Town.  
Ash:" Well, here we are."  
Ash and co. started running down until they reached a house with "Ketchum" written on it's mailbox.  
Ash:" It feels great to be home."  
Ash knocked on the door. His mother answered.  
Delia:" Ash! What are you doing here?!"  
Ash:" I just wanted to stay here for a day or two."  
Delia:" No, I mean what are you doing here at this time of day?"  
Ash:" Mom, it's 12 P.M. What's wrong with that?"  
Before his mother could answer. A sound of wings flapping came from two sides of the valley. Ash looked toward one side and saw an army of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos led by a Pidgeot then he looked toward the other side and saw an army of Spearows led by a Fearow. They seemed to be coming toward each other.  
Delia:" Quick! Inside!"  
The gang and Delia quickly ran inside Ash's house and Delia closed and locked the door.  
Ash:" Mom, what's going on?"  
Delia:" I'll explain upstairs at your room."  
They quickly ran upstairs to Ash's room. As they caught their breath, Delia started to speak.  
Delia:" Over the last few months these two armys of pokemon have been having a war. We don't know why. We only know that when the sun rises to the middle of sky the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos and the Spearows have a battle in the sky of Pallet Town. It is very dangerous to be out at that time. Some people were seriously injured because of the battle. Some almost came near dying. The war has been terrorising us since it started."  
Ash:" I wonder what could have started it?" 30 minutes later......  
Delia looked out the window.  
Delia:" The battle's over. You can go out now."  
Ash:" I am still wondering why would two armys of pokemon battle?"  
Delia:" Prof. Oak said he had something for you, but he wouldn't be able to reach you. Now that you are here, I think you should go talk to him."  
Ash:" Okay." 10 minutes later.....  
Ash knocked on Prof. Oak's door. He came and answered it.  
Prof. Oak:" Oh hi Ash, what do you want?"  
Ash:" You said you want to tell me somethin."  
Prof. Oak:" Hmmmmm..... Oh yeah! Come in there is something I want to show you."  
Ash and the gang went inside.  
Prof. Oak:" A few days ago Tracey was checking the beach south of here when he came across a strange-acting Lapras. He said as soon as it saw him it looked at him as the it knew him. Oh yeah, talking about Tracey, he phoned me yesterday saying he saved you. Is that true?"  
Ash:" True."  
Prof. Oak:" Anyway he brought the Lapras here and with my poketranslator I found out it was looking for you."  
Ash was growing more and more excited.  
Prof. Oak:" Do you want me to show it to you?"  
Ash:" Of course!"   
Prof. Oak:" It's in the sanctuary." Outside....   
Ash noticed there was a large dome in the middle of the sanctuary.  
Ash:" What's that dome?"  
Prof. Oak:" That's a dome for dark pokemon to live in. It is completely dark and you need night-vision goggles if you want to explore it."  
Ash:" Oh."  
Prof. Oak led Ash and the gang to a lake filled with water pokemon. Near the edge of the lake there was a sad-looking Lapras.  
Prof. Oak:" Do you know that Lapras?"  
Ash:" I would know him between a thousand Lapras'! Oh Lapras! I'm here!"  
As soon as Lapras heard Ash's voice he turned around and sprung into happiness.  
Ash:" Lapras! I missed you so much."  
Ash ran up to Lapras and hugged him. The sight brought tears into the eyes of Brock, Misty, Pikachu and even Prof. Oak.  
Ash:" Lapras, why did you leave your family?"  
Lapras:" Lapras Lap Lapras."  
Dexter:" Translation: Compared to your life, my life is very boring."  
Ash:" But Lapras, isn't your family more important?"  
Lapras:" Lap Lapras Lap Lap Lapras."  
Dexter:" Translation: When I asked my mother if I could go on looking for you, she said I was mature enough to leave the herd."  
Ash then looked at Lapras' body.  
Ash:" You have grown up. I'd love to have you on my team!"  
Ash then took out a pokeball.  
Ash:" Lapras! Return!"  
Lapras was sucked inside the ball.  
Misty:" It seems like you have kept all your pokeballs."  
Ash:" It's so I will always remember my pokemon and just incase I meet them again!"  
Misty:" Like in this case."  
Ash:" Yeah."  
Misty:" Bye Prof. Oak!"  
They headed for Ash's house and stayed there for the night.  
Next day....  
Ash:" Bye Prof. Oak! Bye Mom"  
Delia:" Bye Ash! Make sure you always wear clean underwear!"  
Ash Blushed when his mother said that.  
The gang walked away from Pallet Town into a strangely familiar forest....  
Misty:" Ash where are we? Don't tell me we're lost."  
Ash:" My Instincts told me to come here."  
Brock:" Why?"  
Ash:" I don't know."  
Brock:" I do remember you releasing your Pidgeot here."  
Ash:" That must be it. I came here to retrieve Pidgeot."  
Misty:" Now where exactly is Pidgeot?"  
Suddenly something jumped out from the bushes. Ash, Misty, and Brock jumped up in surprise.  
It was a Pidgeotto. It had at least three scratches on it's beak and some of the feathers on it's body were missing. It was pretty obvious that this Pidgeotto has seen a lot of battles.  
The Pidgeotto looked ready to attack. Ash and the gang knew that running made no difference in their fate. They just froze their. Just when the Pidgeotto looked ready to attack a sound echoed through the forest.  
Sound:" Pidgeot!"  
As soon as the Pidgeotto heard this sound, it flew away. Then a Pidgeot landed in front of Ash and co.  
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot Pidgeot!"  
Dexter:" Translation: Who are you and what are you doing in my forest?"  
Ash:" I'm Ash and I'm looking for(pause)......you?"  
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot?"  
Dexter:" Translation:" You mean your.....Ash?"  
Ash:" Pidgeot....is that you?"  
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot Pidgeot!"  
Dexter:" Translation: Welcome to my kingdom master Ash!"  
Ash:" Pidgeot! I'm so glad to see you!"  
Ash hugged Pidgeot.  
Brock:" It's so happy to see the bond between trainer and pokemon."  
Misty:" You can say that again."  
Brock:" It's so happy to see the bond between trainer and pokemon."  
Misty thumped Brock with her mallet.  
Ash:" Pidgeot, can you come back with me?"  
Pidgeot shook his head sadly."  
Ash:" Why?"  
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot Pidgeot."  
Dexter:" Translation: There is a war going on and I can't leave my army."  
Ash:" I'll help you."  
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot Pidgeot Pidgeot."  
Dexter:" You probably won't make it, but here's what you have to do. You have to go to Fearow's forest on the other side of the valley and somehow disable the leading Fearow."  
Ash:" I'll do it, but aren't you coming?"  
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot Pidgeot."  
Dexter:" Translation: I would, but I have to stay here and protect my forest."  
Ash:" Well, let's go on our way."  
Ash, Misty and Brock turned around and headed out of Pidgeot's forest and headed toward Fearow's forest.  
  
to be continued.....  
  
There are 4 things I want to tell you.  
1. I'm tired of Ash haters flaming my story. I'm a Team Rocket hater and I never flame Team Rocket storys.  
2. Yes, Ash's Lapras IS a male.( I think.)  
3. I hope you liked the story.  
4. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	5. Ash vs. Fearow

Sorry I'm Late. Because ff.net was upgraded it stopped remembring my password and I forgot it and it took time for the password recovery feature to become available so sorry!   
  
  
  
Ash and his pokemon   
Part 5   
  
With a brief stop at his house to restock on supplies, Ash continues his journey toward Fearow's forest. As Ash approaches the Fearow's forest, he stops and turns toward Misty.   
Ash:" Brock, can you please not butt into our whispering?"   
Brock:" O.K."   
Brock turned away and walked a few feet away from Ash and Misty. Ash whispered something into Misty's ear, and then Misty whispered something into Ash's ear. Then they both smiled and held each other's hands.   
Ash:" O.K. Brock you can look now."   
Brock:" O.K."   
Brock returned to the group and they all walked into the forest. 10 minutes later...   
The forest was dark. Much darker than Pidgeot's forest. They all were getting scared. Ash kept a pokeball in his hand just incase he needed to release a pokemon. But being electric, Pikachu could do the job. A few minutes later a spearow jumped out of the bushes. Pikachu didn't even need orders to fry it. In a few seconds the situation was under control. As they neared the heart of the forest, the light got clearer and clearer, until they got to a clearing. In the middle was a huge rock with a fearow resting on it. As soon as Ash and the gang stepped into the clearing the fearow woke up. The fearow looked at Ash, Misty, and Brock angrily.   
Fearow:" Fearow!"   
Dexter:" Translation: Who dares step into my terittory?"   
Ash:" I'm Ash and I'm here to stop the war between you and Pidgeot!"   
Fearow:" Fearow fear!"   
Dexter:" Translation: In order to stop me you have to defeat me!"   
Ash:" And if I lose?"   
Fearow:" Fearow fear!"   
Dexter:" Translation: I'll spare you and your pokemon's lives, but don't expect me to spare all of your bones!"   
Ash:" OK it's a challenge."   
Then an army of spearows surrounded the clearing. Ash new this was the point of no return.   
Fearow:" Fearow!"   
Dexter:" Translation: Which of your pokemon are the first to suffer?"   
Ash:" Go Pikachu!"   
Fearow then flew into the air and then descended at a fast speed spinning, which was clearly a drill peck.   
Ash:" Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"   
Pikachu released a great bolt of electricity, which hit the tip of Fearow's beak. But since Fearow was spinning, the electricity formed an electric tornado which span around Fearow's body harmlessly, that is, until Fearow's drill peck connected. Not only did the peck create a wound in Pikachu's body, but all the electricity spinning around Fearow was passed on to the wound, instanly knocking Pikachu out.   
Ash ran up to Pikachu and carried him to Brock.   
Ash:" Brock, take care of Pikachu."   
Brock:" O.K."   
Brock took out some medical supplies and started nursing Pikachu to health.   
Ash:" Heracross go!"   
Ash released Heracross.   
Ash:" Heracross tackle!"   
Heracross charged at Fearow, but Fearow dodged the attack easily. Then Fearow picked up Heracross with his claws. When they were almost 100 feet above the ground, Heracross curled up his claw and gave Fearow a giant punch to the stomach. Fearow let go of Heracross, and Heracross fell to the ground like a brick. He hit the ground with full force, but he didn't faint. The punch to Fearow's stomach stunned Fearow causing him too fall down too. Heracross had barely enough energy to lift his horn, causing Fearow to fall on top of it. Fearow got up bruised and angry. He flew at high speed toward Heracross. Heracross knew he didn't have enough energy to dodge, so he just closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. THWACK! Fearow's beak hit Heracross directly, causing him to faint.   
Ash:" Heracross return!"   
Ash recalled Heracross.   
Ash:" Go Noctowl!"   
Ash released Noctowl.   
Fearow went and tried to peck Noctowl, but Noctowl easily dodged.   
Ash:" Noctowl! Peck!"   
Noctowl charged at Fearow. Fearow tried to dodge, but instead got hit in the wing. He crashed to the ground violently. He got up again and used drill peck, and hit Noctowl.   
Ash:" Noctowl wing attack!"   
Noctowl hit Fearow with a his wing, sending him into a tree. Fearow did a fury attack, and pecked at Noctowl furiously.   
Ash:" Noctowl drill peck!"   
Noctowl flew at Fearow spinning, hitting him with great force. Fearow crashed into the ground for the third time in the battle. He got up again. He didn't faint, but he was pretty bashed up from Noctowl's attacks.   
Fearow:" Fearow!"   
Dexter:" Translation: You have hit me for the last time!"   
Fearow then opened his beak. He charged a ball of rainbow-coloured energy in it, then fired it. It hit Noctowl directly, making him fall on the ground. He tried to get up, but a few seconds later he fell unconcious.   
Ash:" Noctowl return!"   
Ash recalled Noctowl.   
Ash:" I don't believe it! Fearow actually used hyper beam!"   
Misty:" Be careful Ash! This Fearow is dangerous!"   
Fearow:" Fearow!"   
Dexter:" Translation: Give up human! I'm too powerful for you!"   
Ash:" I'll never give up till the end!"   
Fearow:" Fear....."   
Dexter:" Translation: Courage usually gives a person power and Confidence, but in this situation it will only give Pain and Suffering."   
Ash:" I'm not gonna have a pokemon for a Psychaitrist! Charizard go!" Charizard appeared and looked at Fearow. Ash knew that he was observing Fearow. Then Charizard fired a Flamethrower at Fearow, and Fearow dodged it turning the tree behind him to Ashes.   
Then Fearow did a quick attack which hit Charizard in the chest. He groaned in pain.   
Ash:" Charizard fire spin!"   
Charizard created a huge tornado of fire that Fearow dodged but he got his tail slightly burned.   
Then Fearow charged at Charizard again but charizard used ember which burned his feathers and made him slam into Charizard. All the attacks made Fearow dizzy and Ash saw that.   
Ash:" Charizard Flamethrower.!   
This time Fearow was fryed and he fell to the ground. Ash took out a pokeball and threw it at Fearow. Fearow was sucked in and the ball shook and finally stopped. Ash grabbed the ball.   
Ash:" I caught Fearow!"   
The Army of Spearows just stared in shock at the area which their leader fell.   
Ash:" Let's go."   
Ash and Misty walked away and Brock followed them carrying Pikachu who had bandages all over him and was still unconcsious.   
The spearow were still too shocked to notice Ash and the gang walking off. 2 hours later in Pidgeots forest.....   
Ash arrived back in front of Pidgeot.   
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot?"   
Dexter:" Translation: Have you defeated Fearow?"   
Ash:" Does this answer your question?"   
Ash threw the pokeball. It opened to reveal an injured and unconscious Fearow. Pidgeot cried in joy, and all the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos followed. But then a mysterious flapping of wings was heard. Everyone turned his/her head towards the direction the sound seemed to come from.   
What they saw quickly removed the joy from them. The army of Spearows was approaching the forest. Ash expected an attack, but instead, they landed several feet in front of them. One of the Spearows stepped forward.   
Spearow:" Spearow Spear!"   
Dexter:" Translation: You may have defeated our leader but you can't take him away from us."   
Ash:" I'll return him, but under one condition."   
Spearow:" Spear?"   
Dexter:" Translation: What is it?"   
Ash:" You make peace with the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos!"   
Spearow:" Spear...."   
Dexter:" Translation: Okay...."   
Misty:" Ash we can't trust these Spearows, they might start bossing the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos around as soon as we leave."   
Ash(To the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos):" If Fearow and the Spearows start bossing you around in any way, fly to Pallet Town and start flying in circles above it."   
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot?"   
Dexter:" Translation: How's that going to help them?"   
Ash:" I'll tell my mom to call me if she sees an army of Pidgeys flying above Pallet Town and I'll be here as quick as I can."   
Misty:" That's a great idea!" Half an hour later....   
Both Pikachu and Fearow have regained Concsiousness and Fearow and Pidgeot agreed on peace.   
Ash:" I guess you finally become friends, right?"   
Both Fearow and Pidgeot nodded to Ash.   
Ash:" Pidgeot, are you ready to return to your pokeball?"   
Pidgeot:" Pidgeot!"   
Dexter:" Translation: Ready and waiting!"   
Ash:" So, Pidgeot return!"   
Ash took out a pokeball and sucked Pidgeot into it.   
Ash:" I guess thats it. Let's go."   
As Ash and the gang left, they all waved goodbye to the Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, Spearows, and Fearow. Ash's house.....   
Ash and the gang walked into the house tired. They saw Ash's mom cooking dinner.   
Delia:" Hi, dinner's almost ready."   
Ash:" No thanks mom, we just want to stay one more night."   
Delia:" Okay sweetie."   
Ash, Misty, and Brock ran up to the extra bedrooms and went to sleep. Next day....   
Ash, Misty, and Brock waved goodbye to Delia as they left.   
Brock:" Ash, you did a good thing, not only did you stop a war, you got an old friend as a reward."   
Ash:" Oh it was nothing."   
And they all walked yet again into a familiar forest setting.   
  
To be continued........   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh, and as a side note, tell me if you liked it, and if you don't, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. 


	6. The Fighting Pokemon challenge

I forgot what the guy in the fighting Dojo Ash released Primeape is called so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Ash and his pokemon  
Part 6  
The Fighting Pokemon challenge  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock continued their journey to find all of Ash's old pokemon. Ash decided to leave haunter with sabrina because he wasn't that important, but Ash did stop by to say hi. Ash is now looking for his Primeape. On the road....  
Ash:" I wonder where's Primeape?"  
Misty:" He's at that Dojo near Celadon City."  
Ash:" Oh yeah, lets go."  
A few days later Ash and co. found the Dojo.  
Ash:" This is it. All I need is to go inside and pick up Primeape."  
Brock:" Good Luck."  
And Ash walked in.  
There he found the fighting pokemon trainer.  
FPT(fighting Pokemon Trainer):" Ash what do you want? Do you have another Fighting Pokemon to test?"  
Ash:" Um, no. Actually I came because I want Primeape back."  
FPT:" Well you can't because without him I'll lose! He is the best Primeape ever! Nothing can stop him! Take him away and I'll be the laughing stock of the Dojo!"  
Ash:" But he's my friend! I need him! I'll even complete a challenge to get him!"  
FPT:" Very well, there are some woods west of here. In the middle there's a hill with a cave inside it. Inside the cave is a Fighting Pokemon Stone, a stone which renders Fighting Pokemon exteremly powerful. If you get it I'll give you Primeape."  
Ash:" Okay we'll get it. It sounds easy enough."  
Ash walked out the door.  
FPT(Under his voice):" Not as easy as you think boy....." Outside....   
Brock:" Well I guess we have to head to the woods.  
Ash:" Ok."  
And they left for the woods. On the way they chatted about how much Ash's pokemon like him. They came to the conclusion that they decided to rejoin Ash because they knew Ash picked them up because they were friends, not because they were powerful. They reached the hill FPT was talking about. However when they got there they encountered a shocking surprise...  
  
To be continued......  
  
I know that this chapter is very short compared to my other chapters, but I wanted to reserve the adventure in the hill to the next chapter, like I did in Pidgeot's chapter. 


	7. Team Rocket's Newest Plan.

Martial arts master, thanks for the info!  
  
  
  
Ash and his pokemon  
Part 7  
Team Rocket's newest plan.  
  
Ash looked at the cave from behind a bush. It was surrounded by what looked like the whole of the Team Rocket organization. Every now and then a jeep came by filled with agents . He could see some smaller jeeps going into the cave.  
Ash(whispering):" It looks like Anthony tricked us."  
Misty(whispering):" He sure did."  
A limousine, escorted by several jeeps, parked in the middle of the clearing around the hill and a guy stepped out. He wore a red suit with TR logo on it. He had hair that made him look bald from a distance. And he wore a name tag reading:" Giovanni"  
Ash(whispering):" Whoever that is, he looks important."  
Brock( whispering):" I wonder what there doing here."  
Misty(whispering):" Duh, there looking for the fighting pokemon stone."  
suddenly Ash had a plan.  
Ash(whispering):" How about we have Pikachu fire a low power thundershock at that guy to create a distraction then we sneak in the cave?"  
Misty(whispering):" Sounds risky, but it's worth a try."  
Ash(whispering):" Okay, pikachu, when the guy comes near fire the thundershock."  
Pikachu(whispering):" pika."(okay.)  
The man came closer to the bush Ash and the gang were hiding in. He came closer, closer, closer.....  
Ash(whispering):" Now!"  
Pikachu fired the thundershock. It hit the man in the back and he collapsed.  
All the Rocket agents created a crowd around the guy. Nobody noticed three pre-teens and a pikachu running into the cave..... inside.......  
Ash released charizard and Ivysaur. Misty released staryu and poliwhirl. Brock release Onix.  
Ash took out a torch and used charizard's tail as an extra light source.  
Suddenly a jeep approached them.  
Driver:" What are you doing here?"  
Ivysaur grabbed the driver with his vines and threw him out of the jeep. The jeep crashed into a cave wall. Charizard turned it into a pile of molten metal and burning rubber.  
Driver:" Go magcargo!"  
Ash:" Squirtle and Totodile go!"  
Driver:" Flame thrower!"   
Magcargo fired his flamethrower at the pokemon but somehow Charizard was able to divert it into his own body.  
Ash:" Cool! I didn't know Charizard could do that!"  
Misty:" Staryu and Poliwhirl! Hydro pump!"  
Ash:" Totodile and Squirtle, surf!"  
Staryu and Poliwhirl fired vast jets of water at extremely high pressure, while Totodile and Squirtle sent two walls of water right at Magcargo. When the attacks collided, it sent water splashing, luckily all the water splashed away from Ash, misty and Brock and their pokemon, meaning that Magcargo was soaked, however he was still in the fight.  
Brock:" Onix! Bide!"  
Onix just stood there, and it was apparent that the driver hadn't heard of Bide.  
Driver:" You made me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry! Magcargo, Fire Blast!"   
Magcargo fired a wall of flames shaped like a person at Onix. Fortunately Onix is fire resistant, so ýýýthe damage wasn't that much. Onix suddenly released a energy wave at exactly twice the force of Magcargo's fireblast, knocking Magcargo out instantly. The driver just stood there, shocked.  
Ash:" Tell us where the stone chamber is!"  
The driver just gave them a map showing the chamber. Ash tied him up with a rope and they were on their way again. 10 TR agents later........   
They finally reached the chamber in the middle was the stone, but unfortuneatly TR put laser sensors around it. They were computers. One of them was marked "laser deactivation unit" Brock walked up to it and turned it on. A "Insert password" screen appeared. He tried to crack the code again and again but finally the screen read " If you mistype the password again the cave will self-destruct." Brock was about to give up when an idea struck his head. He typed a password and the screen read " Access granted: Do you want to deactivate the lasers? Y/N"  
Brock typed "Y" and and the lasers shut off.  
Ash:" How did you crack the code?"  
Brock:" Simple, I remembred the guy named "Giovanni" at the entrance of the cave. I typed his name and it worked."  
Misty:" Smart thinking."  
Ash ran to the stone and grabbed it. Unfortunately TR hid a second alarm inside the chamber just incase a trespasser broke the first one. Ash put the Stone deep inside his backpack but an alarm rang around the whole cave complex.   
Ash:" Oh man how are we going to get out."  
Ash looked around as the sound of footsteps and engines became louder, then he just noticed that the ceiling was made of some kind of camouflaged glass.  
Ash:" I got an idea. Pidgeot Go!"  
Ash released Pidgeot and he climbed on him.  
Ash:" Everybody on Pidgeot!"  
Everybody climbed on Pidgeot and Pidgeot flew up and smashed through the ceiling just as the door of the chamber slammed open. They flew in a dark tunnel until they emerged out of the top of the hill. Pidgeot flew at supersonic speed toward the dojo. Ash withdrew Pidgeot when they got there, rushed in, gave the fighting stone to Anthony, took Primeape and rushed out.  
Anthony:" Wonder why he's in a hurry? Oh well."  
Anthony touched his Hitmonchan with the fighting stone. He glowed like he was about to evolve but when the glowing stopped he looked exactly the same. Suddenly the door slammed open and three TR agents armed with small pistols stormed the place.  
TR agent:" Hand over the stone and the pokemon and nobody gets hurt!"  
Anthony:" Never! Hitmonchan, Mega Punch!"  
Hitmonchan executed a punch so powerful it blew all three agents out the door with one swipe. When the agents recovered they ran away like the cowards they are.  
Anthony:" And never come back!"  
Hitmonchan:" Chan!"(Translation: Coz the only thing on the menu is a giant knuckle sandwich!)  
In the distance, Ash, Misty, and Brock ran away as fast as possible.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
You may notice the storys are a bit rushed. That's because I have another story on my mind but I don't want to ruin the fun for the people enjoying this one. 


	8. Epilogue: The Journey Continues........

Ash and his pokemon  
Part 8  
Epilogue: The Journey continues......  
  
After retrieving Primeape Ash stopped by Viridian Forest, the natural habitat for Butterfrees, and found his butterfree. Unfortunately, He couldn't leave the family as he had 10 baby caterpies to care for. But he promised Ash that when the caterpies evolve and leave, he'll rejoin Ash. So, with Pidgeot and Charizard taking turns, they flew back to the very same pokemon centre where Ash decided he would retrieve most of his pokemon.   
Brock:" Well I hope your happy Ash. It took us approximately (looks at calendar on the wall) 1 month to get all of your pokemon."  
Ash:" Don't worry, it was worthwile, you'll see."  
Misty:" Okay."  
The Gang walked out of the pokemon centre. Brock glanced on to the map.  
Brock:" Goldenrod city is only a 30 miles north of here!"  
Misty:" How much time does it take."  
Brock:" If we walk constantly, maybe 2 days."  
Ash:" So let's hit the road." 1 hour later......  
Ash, Misty, and Brock were just walking when they suddenly heard voices behind them.  
Voices:"[insert TR motto here]"  
Misty:"(sigh) Looks like everything's back to normal."  
Ash:" Not everything! I've got a new team of friends to aid me! Charizard Go!"  
  
The End  
  
Sorry Byakko Chan! As I said in the last chapter the fic is a bit rushed so I forgot the note I promised you! And here it is! Sorry for it being rushed but there are 2 reasons why:  
1. Read last chapter  
2. There is no possible way to seperate Butterfree from his family but kidnapping, and that wouldn't be Ash.  
3. I wrote this chapter at 10:35 PM(When I'm usually sleepy.) 


End file.
